


Reina de hielo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo que haces a la gente. Como colas dentro de ellas, como cavas sus corazones. ¿Y qué dejas atrás? Polvo, nada más. Eres bello, Kei, pero es la belleza más fría y más destructiva que nunca vi.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Reina de hielo

**Reina de hielo**

Las mañanas invernales en Tokyo eran lo mejor del mundo.

La escasez de la luz durante ese periodo del año hacía esas horas una gracia concedida a la poca gente que se tomaba un poco de tiempo para caminar por las calles.

Inoo Kei se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Había ido a Ueno por un café, no tenía prisa. Era domingo por la mañana, el 21 de diciembre. La Navidad estaba cerca y él, libre de la escuela, se sentía muy relajado. Estaba al último año, y no importaba cuanto todos le dijeran que era importante. No quería hacer esa vida, no podía esperar que acabara, y se había lentamente rendido a dejar pasar esos días, más que vivirlos.

Pasaba sus días vagando a lo largo de la ciudad, le gustaba fingir de ser un turista.

Dejaba el coche cerca del mar y caminaba hacia la zona comercial, comprando cosas inútiles.

Ese día no.

La noche anterior, Kota le había llamado, y él había aceptado de encontrarle en el parque. Se había sentido robado a su bendecida soledad.

Sus diez y ocho años no le quedaban bien. Y después de todo, quedarse era algo que siempre le había parecido ilusorio. No había nadie que pudiera realmente establecer lo que estaba apropiado y lo que no.

Siempre se había llamado lindo, algo de que nadie nunca le había hecho dudar.

Sin embargo, últimamente no había tenido ganas de encontrar a nadie, no quería relacionarse con personas. Kota nunca había aceptado esto.

Era su amigo y, como tal, quería verle, quería pasar tiempo con él. Quería quitar la pared que él se había construido alrededor.

Cuando le vio llegar de lejos, de todas maneras, Kei no pudo evitar de sonreír.

Era alto, mucho más que él. Su pelo era café oscuro, los ojos también. Eran la cosa más viva que nunca había visto.

“Hola, Kei-chan _._ ” le saludó, con esa familiaridad que en otras personas le habría molestado, pero que tenía éxito de apreciar en él.

Veía la manera como sus ojos se fijaban en él. Estaba completamente cautivado, pero él siempre había fingido de no darse cuenta, por el bien de ambos. Kota podía seguir soñando, él podía seguir viviendo.

“Buenos días, Kota.” respondió con la correcta dosis de hielo, que el chico ignoró abrazándole.

“No seas tonto. ¡No te he visto en una semana! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?” preguntó.

Kei se encogió de hombros.

“Fue alrededor. Si sabes cómo vivirla, Tokyo es aún más hermosa.” le dijo.

“¿Solo?” preguntó él, extrañado.

“Cuando estás con alguien, es raro tener tiempo de mirarse alrededor. Vuelves a casa y lo solo que viste es la calle frente a ti. Es algo que odio.”

Kota se quedó un poco en silencio.

“Eres tan raro, ¿sabes?”

“No es que sea raro. Es que vosotros sois todos tan _superficiales_.” explicó él, altivo.

Kota no tuvo éxito de quedarse serio y se echó a reír.

“Vale, vale, como dices tú. Pero hoy eres mío, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” dijo. Kei suspiró.

“Claro que lo sé. Prácticamente me amenazaste anoche.”

Yabu rio otra vez sin responder, y luego empezaron a caminar.

Él le tomó la mano, e Inoo decidió de dejárselo hacer. No había razón para privarle de esa felicidad momentánea, de esa ilusión.

Caminaron mucho tiempo, hasta que Kei se paró en medio de la acera.

“Estoy harto.” le informó, y Kota frunció el entrecejo.

“Supongo que durante tus mañanas solitarias camines muchos más que así.” le hizo notar.

“Te lo he dicho, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. No pienses en mí durante esos días, porque no hablamos de la misma persona. Y si no soy la misma persona, puedo ser a quien quiera. Y puedo hacer todo lo que quiero, también decidir de caminar por kilómetros y kilómetros. Hoy pediste mi presencia, y mi verdadero yo ahora está harto.”

Kota suspiró. Seguía apenas los razonamientos del chico, pero estaba acostumbrado, y sabía qué no tenía sentido contradecirle. Además, no tenía intención de enojarle. _Ese_ día no.

“Vale. ¿Quieres un café?” preguntó, y Kei sonrió y asintió.

Entraron al café, sintiendo increíblemente frío; Kei miró pronto alrededor.

“¿Puedes ir a tomar el café? Yo voy a buscar asiento.” dijo, y Yabu asintió, como siempre.

Encontró una mesa libre, cerca de dos chicos. Tenían que tener veinte años más o menos. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero en cuanto se sentó sus ojos estaban de vuelta fría piedra. Sacó un cigarrillo y se giró hacia el más cerca de los dos.

“¿Tienes un encendedor?” preguntó, el cigarrillo entre los labios en actitud sensual. El hombre le miró un momento, luego sonrió.

“Claro.” respondió, jadeando un poco, como si acabara de correr.

Kei do una calada y le agradeció con una sonrisa, luego se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a mirar los otros clientes. Cuando no detectó nada interesante, fue efectivamente feliz de ver a Kota volver con su café.

“Ten aquí.” dijo él al darle la taza y al sentarse frente a él.

“¿Cuánto te debo?” preguntó el chico, a propósito. Kota hizo un gesto con la mano.

“Te lo dije, yo invito.”

Kei dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

“Lo sé.” contestó. El chico frente a ella frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.

No hablaron un rato. Estaban absorbidos al beber el café; al final, de todas maneras, Kota decidió de empezar la discusión que le había hecho pedir a Kei de salir con él esa mañana.

“Kei... tengo que hablar contigo.” dijo, en un murmurio. Inoo pareció molestado, pero trató de no mostrarlo mucho.

“¿De?” preguntó, distraído. Yabu suspiró. Sabía qué no iba a ser sencillo.

“Nosotros.”

Inoo levantó los ojos, una sonrisita en la cara.

“¿Nosotros, Kota? ¿Desde cuándo hay un nosotros?” ironizó. El mayor fingió de no darse cuenta de su tono.

“Kei... sabes cuánto me importa de ti, ¿verdad?” preguntó, y Kei asintió.

“Claro que sí. Sigue profesando tu afecto para mí desde que nos conocimos.” contestó ella, amarga.

“Y sabes también qué eres hermoso.” murmuró él. Esa no era una pregunta, y la manera como lo había dicho hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de Kei.

“Decimos que no eres el primero que lo hace notar.” dijo, engreído, al fingir una modestia que nunca había tenido en su vida.

“Kei... lo que estoy tratando de decir es...” siguió el mayor, pero Inoo le interrumpió antes que pudiera acabar la frase.

“Sé lo que estás tratando de decir.” dijo, su tono improvisamente brusco. Se enterneció menos que un momento más tarde. “¿Quieres salir esta noche?” preguntó.

Kota se asombró por el repentino cambio de tema.

“Kei, yo...” trató de retomar las riendas, pero él tampoco esta vez le dejó acabar.

“¿Sí o no?”

Kota se rindió, consciente del hecho que Kei siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y ahora, lo que quería era no dejarle acabar su discurso tan acuradamente preparado.

“Como quieres. ¿Qué tenías en mente?”

Inoo sonrió, victorioso.

“Quiero ir a beber algo. Quiero relajarme un poco.”

Kota asintió, un poco más tranquilo que unos momentos antes.

A pesar del haber fracasado, tenía esperanza. El hecho que le hubiera pedido de salir esa noche le parecía un buen presagio. Podría haberle hablado entonces. Decirle lo que tenía que decirle, esperando que no le interrumpiera otra vez. Salir de esa prisión de hielo que Kei siempre había sido por él. 

Al acabar el café, se fueron; el aire estaba más frio ahora, y Kei tembló en su abrigo, mientras el mayor pareció darse apenas cuenta del frio.

“Es casi la hora del almuerzo.” dijo. “¿Quieres comer algo?” 

Kei le echó un vistazo enojado, como si hubiera vuelto loco.

“Pasamos la mañana juntos y voy a verte esta noche. No exageremos.” le reprochó, haciéndole callar.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a su coche, y no hablaron hasta que hubieron llegado a casa de Kota en la periferia. Kei se detuvo enfrente a esa y se giró a mirarle, con una sonrisita.

“¿Tengo que venir por ti esta noche?” preguntó.

“Como siempre.” respondió Kota con una sonrisa, ignorando la alusión al hecho que a él aún no le consentían de llevar el coche solo. 

Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Kei se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, enojado.

“Nos vemos esta noche.” le dijo Yabu, al salir del coche. Un poco antes de entrar en casa se giró a mirarle, y se dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Kei también sonrió, satisfecho.

*

Le tomó un tiempo para prepararse, esa noche. Estaba buscando la perfección. Puso una camisa blanca, simple, siguiendo el gusto de Kota y sabiendo bien cuánto le gustara cuando se vestía de esa manera.

Como si pudiera haber hecho algo para gustarle menos, al final.

Condujo de vuelta a su casa y tocó la bocina para hacerle salir, luego bajó del coche y se apoyó contra de eso.

Tan pronto como le vio, Kota se congeló.

Kei sonrió, malvado, viéndole ponerse nervioso. Yabu caminó despacio hacia él, hasta que fue a unos centímetros de distancia.

“Eres impresionante.” murmuró.

“Ya he oído eso antes.” contestó Inoo, luego volvió dentro del coche y encendió el motor.

“¿Dónde vamos?” preguntó el mayor.

“Un club donde fue unas veces, en Roppongi.”

“Creo que nunca fue allí.” le informó él, y Kei sonrió, altivo.

“Significa que voy a llevarte yo por la primera vez.” comentó.

Cuando alcanzaron el club Inoo aparcó el coche y bajaron. El aire estaba frío, pero Kei se sentía calentado por la excitación. Tembló.

Tenía una sensación rara sobre esa noche, como si debiera pasar algo. Se giró hacia Kota, mirándole fijo.

“Luces bien, vestido así.” dijo, más malicioso que amable. No llevaba nada particular, pero el conjunto le daba una elegancia que ella nunca le habría atribuido.

“Gracias.” respondió él, sonriendo abiertamente; estaba tratando de obtener todo lo que podía, y su comento estaba sin duda positivo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, entraron en el club, y Kota se sintió confuso.

Estaba cegador. La luz azul adentro sólo dejaba espacio para la imaginación, y Kota se preguntaba como Kei pudiera moverse tanto confiada en ese infierno de colores fríos.

Cuando se sentaron, de todos modos, le sonrió.

“¿Te gusta realmente este lugar?” preguntó, al levantar la voz para hacerse oír en el volumen de la música. Inoo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

“No es mal. Me divertí cada vez que vine.”

Kota empezó a rumiar sobre con quien pudiera haber llegado y que pudiera haber pasado, pero fue interrumpido cuando la camarera les alcanzó. 

Le dejó ordenar a Kei, y al oír las palabras ‘vodka’ y ‘sake’ suspiró.

Sin embargo, dejarse un poco llevar y relajarse iba a ayudarle, esa noche.

*

Habían pasado unas horas, Kota ni sabía cuántas. Además, ignoraba el número de cócteles que había tragado, con Kei que le animaba.

Recordaba que él también había bebido mucho, pero todavía estaba lúcido, como siempre.

Le estaba buscando a lo largo del club, y cuando finalmente le divisó vio a un chico cerca de él. Parecía más viejo, al menos veinte y cinco años.

Kota rechinó los dientes al ver cuánto _cerca_ fuera, como los labios de ella fueran casi en los suyos.

Cegado por el alcohol, las luces y la rabia, caminó hacia Kei y le cogió una muñeca.

“¡Ko! Suéltame, ¡me haces daño!” gritó. El hombre le miró como si fuera una cucaracha.

“¿Hay problemas?” preguntó, al arquear una ceja.

Inoo, al final, suspiró.

“No te preocupes. Es amigo mío.” le echó un vistazo furioso a Kota. “Ya vuelvo.”

Los dos de ellos subieron las escaleras y alcanzaron el techo. Kei pensaba que un poco de aire fresco pudiera ayudar.

Caminó hacia la cornisa y se asomó, ebrio por la altura y el frio.

Kota le puso una mano en el hombro, brusco.

“¿Quién era ese?” preguntó, su voz muy alta, y Kei notó que arrastraba un poco las palabras.

“Estás borracho, Kota. Déjame en paz.” respondió, enfadado, obteniendo como resultado sólo hacerle enfadar aún más.

“Podría muy bien estar borracho, pero aun así quiero una respuesta: ¿Quién era ese?” repitió, y Kei suspiró.

“Era un tío. Guapo, también. Y nos interrumpiste.”

Kota cerró brevemente los ojos.

“¿Interrumpí qué?” dio un paso atrás, succionando un labio entre los dientes. “No lo ves Kei, ¿verdad?” gritó.

“¡Baja la voz! ¿No veo que?”

“Lo que haces a la gente. Como colas dentro de ellas, como cavas sus corazones. ¿Y qué dejas atrás? Polvo, nada más. Eres bello, Kei, pero es la belleza más fría y más destructiva que nunca vi.”

Inoo sonrió; la descripción le calzaba como un guante, sin duda. Sabía que debería haber dejado de jugar con él, pero era como una polilla al fuego. Y el fuego era esa adoración, ese sentimiento. Esas miradas que el chico robaba a su cuerpo, su cara. Y, Kei estaba seguro, a su alma también.

Sin embargo, no iba a doblarse. Para él no, para cualquier persona no.

Iba a seguir jugando con esas miradas que se le echaba, con esas contradicciones de que se alimentaba, con todo el odio por Kota y todos los demás que ocultaba detrás de sonrisas, sólo para hacerles creer de estar a salvo,

“Pues, ¿Por qué sigues estando aquí? Vete, si es lo que quieres. Si te he destruido, como dices tú.” sonrió, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero no puedes, ¿verdad? Te mantengo, ¿no? No puedes irte porque no lo quieres. Es inútil que te enfades conmigo si tenerme es todo lo que quieres.” contestó, y su voz también estaba alta ahora.

“¿Qué eres tú?” silbó él, y Kei sonrió.

“Soy un ser humano.” respondió, sabiendo ya qué Kota no iba a apreciar.

Corrió hacia de él, arrinconándole contra la cornisa.

“¿Ser humano? ¿Cuándo lo has sido?” preguntó, cerca de su cara. “Eres una máquina. Tu mente es hecha de engranajes, tus ojos vacíos. Así que nadie pueda leerlos, ¿verdad?”

Kei le empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, invirtiendo las posiciones.

“Apestas a alcohol, Kota. Me gustaría acabar con esta farsa.” silbó.

Él rio, subiendo a la cornisa y mirándole desde allí.

“Tú piensas que todo lo que hacen los otros sea una farsa porque piensas que todos somos tan buenos como a ti a recitar.” dijo, la voz casi un gruñido. El menor le vio balancearse, pero no perdió su compostura.

“Baja, Kota. Es peligroso.”

Él se asomó, bastante para estar de vuelta cerca de su cara.

“Eres tan hermoso, Kei... pero tan malo _.”_ silbó.

“Tú quieres esta maldad, Kota, nunca lo olvides.” dijo, desdeñoso. Yabu se acercó aún más, acariciándole los labios con los suyos. Se quedó de esa manera unos momentos, luego se alejó y volvió recto en la cornisa.

“Eres dulce. Esperaba que tus labios supieran más amargos.” declaró con una sonrisa, como a un loco.

Se giró. Tokyo, desde allí arriba, estaba maravillosa. Y, mirándola desde cerca, cruel. Como a Kei.

Volvió a mirarle, los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión triste.

“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró.

Inoo nunca supo si quisiera caer en un gesto dramático. En ese momento, dio un paso en falso y cayó.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un ruido fuerte hizo eco en el aire.

Cerró los ojos, enojado por los gritos. Miró abajo, y la vista de esa sangre, derramada en su nombre, hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

Sin embargo, no miró mucho tiempo. No era una vista agradable.

Era amigo suyo. Era muerto. La quería.

Muchos pensamientos le vagaban por la mente, pero uno en particular presionó para emerger.

Se había matado en el nombre de su amor.

Fue abajo y volvió a su coche. Tenía claros en la mente los ojos de Kota y sus palabras, que ahora parecían soplar en el viento juntas a su aliento.

Se lamió los labios, todavía sonriendo.

Él podía sentir el amargo que buscaba Kota.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, y encendió el motor.

Le había hechizado, y lo sabía. Se fue, al sentirse más potente, más hermoso y más cruel que nunca en su vida.

Y nunca iba a tener éxito de olvidar cuanto se sintiera bien, porque a recordárselo ahora había en el asfalto la mancha de sangre de un chico muerto sólo porque le amaba. 


End file.
